


Reflection

by amuk



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Community: 31_days, Fear, Gen, Identity Issues, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a reflection Allen doesn't want. Not to see nor to acknowledge but it's time to stop running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Day/Theme: Feb 3 // The Bad Touch

It's a reflection he doesn't want. A grinning, maniacal thing, nightmare locks falling from his head, poison running through his blood. Maggots eat--no, it's not that bad.  
  
Allen half wishes it were. That the reflection was grotesque and unsightly, innards spilling out with each step. Something repelling and ugly and utterly different. It would make it easier to ignore that face, to tune out those words.  
  
Instead, his skin is like a murky dream and his hair is the night and he is just like all the other Noah. Not beautiful but striking. Eye-catching. Someone compelling and captivating and Allen wants no part of this.   
  
This stranger is not quite a stranger--the blood of the fourteenth sings through his veins as he stares at the original. It's like looking at a mirror, a dark mirror, a mirror of what is to come. His future self, his other side, and Allen wants to turn away. To close his eyes and cover his ears.  
  
Oh, but he moves again, like a panther or some other predator. Stalks forward with this deadly grace and charming smile and his voice is like the piano Allen shouldn't know how to play.  
  
He hates him.  
  
He doesn't. He wants to.  
  
And the final straw snaps--this intruder rests his hand lightly on his shoulder before moving away. It's warm and it's real and Allen can't hide this with "It's just a bad dream," anymore.  
  
Instead, it's a reality he has yet to awaken from.


End file.
